


A True Love Story

by StoriesPlanet



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Mal (Disney), F/F, F/M, Male Mal, Werewolf Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesPlanet/pseuds/StoriesPlanet
Summary: Male Mal - Malice Aberdeenshire-Moors and Evie Swan-Mills.Since I will be going off of canon, I might as well say that most of the villains have changed for the better since their kids were born. But a lot are still the same, so you'll see what happens, I guess.Since I read that Walt Disney was homophobic, so he didn't have Mevie/Malvie together, I did a slightly more realistic version of it.Here's how it goes: it'll start of with Mal and Evie being friends as kids, then eventually becoming friends with Jay and Carlos. Them going to Auradon, building trust/trusting the citizens of Auradon, "defeating" Maleficent and then... we shall see what happens next and what my brain decides to come up with.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Hades (Disney: Hercules)/Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 13





	1. Before They Were Born: Malice

It's been months since the villains were cast off to the Isle and in that time no one had seen Maleficent, the worst villain in the land. That is, no one except one, Hades. He was the only person that was brave enough to go find her and make sure she's fine. When he did, she was distrustful as she didn't want to be hurt again, being too trustful was how she was hurt the first time. But he didn't back down and slowly began breaking down her walls, it took him six months to be as close as a friend can. Then they got to know more about each other and became each other's rocks.

It's now been a year since they were cast off and Maleficent and Hades were closer than ever, but what Maleficent didn't know was that Hades had been falling for her for a few months now and had planned to "ask her out" - Isle style. While Hades was planning that, Maleficent had been with the other ladies of the Isle. Today she was with Regina(Evil Queen), Cruella, Ursula, and Lady Tremaine. They had all become quite close in the time that she left her home, with the help of Hades, of course. While Hades was working up towards asking Maleficent out, the ladies were gossiping about the recent things going on around the Isle.

"I heard that a certain Mister is planning something big for someone today," vocalized Regina, with a smirk on her face, looking towards Maleficent. Maleficent was clueless as she stared back at them. "What are you all talking about? What's being planned?" she asked them. They all made eye contact with anyone but Maleficent, knowing about her crush on Hades, that she had admitted to a couple of months ago.

Maleficent blushed, looking down as she saw the knowing looks on their faces. "Don't worry about it, just remember that there are good things coming for you soon," Lady Tremaine answered her question. Maleficent nodded, still feeling slightly unsure, but better after the reassurance. After a couple more hours of talking/gossiping and eating the moldy food they got their minions to get, the ladies parted ways; going back to their homes.

When Maleficent got to her home, Bargain Castle, she saw that Hades was there, sitting on her couch, (rather tensely, she noted). She went and sat there with him and they talked about their days and what had happened. A few minutes later, he pulled out some not as dead roses and a couple of flowers he found around the Isle, and he asked Maleficent, "Will you go out with me?"

She was speechless, feeling like one of her dreams had come true. As she stood there, stunned, Hades was freaking out internally, wondering if he read the signs wrong. Suddenly, she found her voice, "Yes! Of course I'll go out with you!" She took the flowers from him, put them on a nearby table, and pulled Hades into a tight hug, kissing his cheek. She pulled back, blushing slightly, the blush being hidden in the dim lighting. After a couple of minutes they parted ways, Maleficent to get ready for bed and Hades to go back to his cave.

A couple of days later, all of which Hades spent planning, he went back over to Maleficent's place and told her what to wear and that he would pick her up. She told him that she'll be there while freaking out on the inside. She had no idea what to wear! They parted ways and Maleficent went and got her band of friends together. That list of friends includes The Evil Queen, Urula, Cruella, and Lady Tremaine and her step-daughters. They helped calm her and helped her into a dress that Regina had made from the pieces of cloth she found, apparently Hades had gotten help from her friends and they worked accordingly. When Hades had come to get her, he was stunned and his breath was taken away by her beauty.

He took her to where he had set everything up, there were torches around, giving the place a glow. A slightly broken picnic table and benches were there, atop that table there was a cover on it, slightly ripped but clean. The benches seemed to have cushions on it to make the seats less uncomfortable. The table cover and cushions seem to match. There was a table set up with plates, spoons, forks, and knives. To make it seem more regal, after all Hades was the ruler of the Underworld. Under the table, there was a basket that seemed to have food in it. They got settled and talked about everything and nothing, the date went on well into the night.

After that successful date, there were many, many that followed after. Some were decided by Maleficent and most of them by Hades. As the days went by, the closer the two got, eventually declaring their love for each other and then getting intimate. Learning about each other's bodies and memorizing everything about them. Hades eventually moved in with Maleficent (a year after dating) and the two were a force to be reckoned with and soon their one year anniversary approached and Hades had wanted to pop the most important question ever.

A month before the anniversary Hades began recruiting people to help with his master plan. He got Regina and Cruella's help with making a dress for her to wear, that he will gift to her a couple of hours before the plan. He hired a man to make a ring out of thrown out gold and diamonds he found, he had made a design he wanted on the gold and how it should look. After that, he set up where they had their first date, just for the color scheme to change to a black, blue, and green theme. The dress was made to look similar to a suit that he also got from Regina and Cruella's help making. A couple of hours before, he laid the dress out on the bed for Maleficent, took his suit and the ring, and went out to make a special meal for their anniversary. On the other hand, after Hades left, Maleficent looked at the note telling her to wear the dress for the anniversary and put it on. A couple minutes after she had managed to get in it, her friends barged into her castle and some help put on her make-up and some helped with the hair. The others sat around her room and talked about what the surprise was, while the ones that knew just smirked, subtly.

Just as they were putting the finishing touches on Maleficent, there was a knock on the door. The others went and sat in the living room as Maleficent went to answer the door. On the other side, Hades was waiting with blue flowers he found around the Isle, they looked just like the ones that he found on their first date; just without the roses. He was dressed in the suit that Regina made him, the spot was all set up, and the food was cooked. While waiting for Maleficent to open the door, his hands were sweating and he was all too aware of the ring in the pocket of his jeans.

All of that went away as he saw Maleficent open the door, they greeted each other with a kiss that went on until someone cleared their throat behind them. It was Regina, she looked at them with a knowing look. "Ah, young love. Be careful," Regina exclaimed, teasingly. She knew the warning wasn't necessary as they were both the most feared people and the most feared couple on the Isle. Cruella let Hades use her car to get to their spot, "As long as it's clean and still working as it is right now, you can use it. Just don't scratch it!" She had told him, knowing why he wanted to use it. He opened the car door for her and helped her get in, making sure she was comfortable. Then he jogged over to his side, got in, started the car, and slowly started backing out of the area he parked in. He was careful to not hit anything, least he face the wrath of Cruella de Vil.

They talked as he drove carefully towards their spot. When he got there she was pleasantly surprised, it looked absolutely beautiful. Just as beautiful as it had looked on their first date. The color scheme was different and had matched their dress and suit. The food actually smelled appetizing and when Hades looked towards Maleficent, she looked astonished. It made Hades feel better and more at ease, even though he was nervous to get rejected. They ate, talked, laughed, and had a great time together. After they ate their early dinner, Hades got some music playing and asked Maleficent to dance. She took his outstretched hand and got up. Hades minions played some music on some not-so-broken strings instruments. They started a slow dance to the tune of the music playing behind them. As the music slowed to a stop, so did their dancing and Hades told his minions to clean up. He helped Maleficent back into the car and he made sure the ring was still there. He slowly drove back and they sat in a comfortable silence, hand in hand.

As he got closer to the marketplace, it seemed busier than normal, but he thought he could do with it. He parked the car back to where it was when he came to pick up Maleficent. All of their friends were there, per Hades instructions, not that Maleficent knew of his plan; she was clueless. Their friends were spread out in the marketplace and some were as clueless as Maleficent and the ones that knew, didn't say anything. After the night that Hades and Maleficent had, he was 95% sure that she would say yes, the other 5% was still nervous. After a few minutes, when Maleficent wasn't facing him, he got on one knee, and asked her to turn around. When she did, she was shocked as he asked her, "Maleficent Moors, will you become my queen and give me the honor of being your husband?" It was dead silent, no one dared to move or talk, for that matter. Maleficent was speechless, but when she registered what he asked, she nodded her head repeatedly. And for safe measure, she excitedly said, "YES, OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!"

All of Hades nerves went away, he slipped the ring onto her finger. He got up, kissed Maleficent, let her go, and picked her up to spin her around. Most of the people around them cheered, feeling happy for them and the other, truly evil ones, sneered at the happy couple and the people feeling happy for them. The evil ones were ignored by the people. The couple were then swarmed by their friends, Maleficent was asked to show her ring and Hades was congratulated. There was squealing by the girls who didn't know and Hades got back pats. Eventually their friends let them be and they went home, to the Bargain Castle. And the celebration continued in the privacy of their bedroom...in the privacy of their house.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple weeks later, they started to plan their wedding, they both agreed that they didn't want to wait too long so something didn't go wrong. They got help from their friends, people that they would trust with their lives. Them telling that to them in the privacy of their homes, after all, they were on an island full of villains. The "venue" will be at the bridge that out looks Auradon. There will be something to stand over them and the officiator, to cover the clouds that are constantly covering the Isle. They got their minions to find matching sets of tables and chairs. Since they want to actually have somewhat good meals at the wedding, it will take place exactly six months after the date that Hades proposed to Maleficent. Coincidentally, the date of the wedding is a few days after the garbage from Auradon is, for lack of better word, dumped. They got the materials they needed, they changed the color and modified everything that they could to make them look matched, after all, it wasn't everyday that you got to see the union of the two most powerful beings get together. Almost everyone had a helping hand, they were still seen as evil in front of the other people of the Isle, the ones that weren't their friends.

A month left before their wedding and their clothes were ready, the invitations were sent out, the furniture, and the food recipes were ready and chosen. Ursula was the main chef-in-charge of getting the food ready, with the help of the pirates that worked in her shop, they were the people responsible for the food. Regina and Cruella were in charge of the making of clothes, they had a whole design and got each other's help with adding things that they were sure that the couples would appreciate. They managed to find something that will match the theme for the wedding. One day before the wedding and everyone is nervous and excited. Maleficent is excited because Hades had earned her trust, after all that had happened in their past, and his promise to never lie to her hasn't been broken. Hades was more one the nervous side, he was still excited, but he was nervous. Excited because he couldn't wait to get married and have a queen, nervous because he was afraid something might go wrong.

Wedding day has now arrived and the entire Isle was buzzing from excitement. Especially the Groom and Bride, no one is more excited than them about this wedding. Maleficent's bridesmaids are Anastasia and Drizella and her Maid of Honor is Regina. Hades' groomsmen are Jafar and Captain Hook and his Best Man is Dr. Facilier. It got closer and closer to the actual wedding time, so Hades went and stood at the altar. He waited and watched as the music started playing, then Drizella and Jafar walked through, after them, Anastasia and Killian, and then Regina and Dr. Facilier. Finally Maleficent was walked down by Lady Tremaine, as she was the only person she could think of to walk her down. The music slowed to a stop as Maleficent reached the altar. Lady Tremaine put Maleficent's hand in Hades and went to sit in her seat. All the groomsmen, bridesmaids, the Maid of Honor, and the Best Man were standing next to the people they were there for.

The guests had taken their seats and everyone was waiting. "You look absolutely breathtaking," Hades murmured as he took her hand, both of them facing each other. Maleficent blushed at the compliment, no matter how many times he's complimented her and no matter how long they've been together, he always seems to make her blush. They focused on Gaston, who was officiating the wedding. He went on and talked about the official things. There would be no vows as they didn't want to look weak to their enemies. Then they exchanged rings that they got their minions to find and other people to make it as they wanted it.

"Maleficent Moors, do you take, Hades Aberdeenshire, as your lawfully wedded husband?" Gaston asked.

"I do," Maleficent replied, gleefully.

"Hades Aberdeenshire, do you take, Maleficent Moors, as your lawfully wedded wife?" Gaston questioned.

"I do," Hades exclaimed.

"Bye the power vested in me, I now declare you Mr. and Mrs. Aberdeenshire, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!" Gaston wrapped up, aiming the last sentence at Hades.

Hades who was beaming at Maleficent, her grinning with happiness back at him. They kissed passionately, the crowd of guests cheering, the first wedding on the Isle. They broke apart and grinned happily at each other and then the crowd. Then they walked through the crowd of people, down the aisle, and into Cruella's car. Hades drives himself and Maleficent, carefully, to Ursula's restaurant/shop, where the after party will take place. The crowd of guests walk behind them as they drive there. Once everyone got there, the couple were announced.

"For the first time, please welcome Mr and Mrs Aberdeenshire!" The announcer excitedly says. The married couple walked through the doorway. They went and mingled together at first, then they were separated and entertained the guests. Maleficent's friends basically squealed when they saw the wedding ring and were all talking happily.

On the other hand, Hades was being told, "So you're finally a married man, congratulations." by Killian. "At least now the ladies will stop trying to make you break up with Maleficent!" laughed Jafar. And "I agree with Jafar and Killian, one; congrats, man. And two; now Maleficent has nothing to worry about, you married her, she'll feel more secure about your relationship," exclaimed Dr. Facilier.

After the reception, the newlyweds got in Cuella's car, slowly drove over to their home in a comfortable silence. Hades, being a perfect gentleman, opened the door for Maleficent, helped her out of the car, picked her up (bridal style, of course), and walked them into their house-castle. Hades carried Maleficent into their bedroom that was on the top floor, at the end of the hall. This is where the real fun began.

* SMUT WARNING *

She meets his gaze and quietly says, "I need you." He nods and they both move to strip themselves of their wedding attire. When they both are naked Hades crawls over her, kissing her deeply, hands wandering and taunting. Finding her wet enough he arranged himself between her spread legs and looked to her for approval, or any discomfort. Not finding any, he sinks deeply into her, slowly as to not hurt her. Maleficent's gasp was nearly a whimper.

But then he stops, forearms resting on either side of her head. Maleficent whines, eyes tightly shut, rolling her body, trying to get him to stroke, to get him to thrust deeper, grind into her, anything. His cock is filling her marvelously but she wants him to move. To find that spot in her that only he has managed to find. To bring his fingers to circle her clit, his cock sliding in and out of her. Any action, anything, she's desperate for it.

Gently Hades brings a hand to her face, thumb caressing her mouth, freeing her lower lip she didn't think she was biting. "You know what to say," he muttered. Maleficent whines again, shuffling her hips, trying to get him to just move. He brushes his lips against her ear, chuckles softly into her ear as he says, "One word, my love. One word and I'll take good care of you, I promise."

"Hadesss," Maleficent whimpers, attempting to reach between them to rub at her clit. He gently slaps her hand away, slowly drifting his calloused palm up her body and pinching a nipple as he moves before settling his weight over her, again."No love, try again," He chuckles and Maleficent momentarily thinks, "By the Gods he's an asshole, but I'm so in love with him" before finally giving in. "Please," she cries. "Please Hades! Fuck me, anything, just please, please, for the love of the gods mo-" She stops talking and starts moaning as Hades finally rolls his hips into hers, giving in to her needs and thrusting in hard and deep.

"I've got you, Maleficent. Always, I promise. Now, let go for me, sweetheart," he murmurs, reaching between them and sliding his fingers around where they are joined. She wails at the touch, him gathering her moisture before settling on her clit, swollen and begging for his touch. The slow action of his fingers is extremely different from the deep and quick thrusts of his hips, driving himself deeper into her, bumping into that sweet spot deep inside her.

Hades knows her better than anyone, inside and out. He has her coming in mere seconds, sobbing in pleasure as she falls apart around him. Understanding how badly she needs him. He gives her a few moments to regain her bearings, heartbeat calming down, slightly. Looking into her eyes he gives her an naughty smirk before moving his hips again. "That's the first of many for tonight, darling." He announced. She rolled her eyes, the smile tugging at her lips giving away her amusement.

* END SMUT SCENE *


	2. Before They Were Born: Malice - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter...

A year of marriage has gone by rather quickly, their rhythm hasn't changed since they got married. They've had their arguments but they worked them out and it only worked to strengthen their relationships with each other. They've had serious conversations about what they wanted for their future together. They both agreed that they wanted kids, one or two of them, at the least.

They had a celebration with their friends on their wedding anniversary, and an even bigger celebration in their bedroom... if you catch my drift. About three months later, Maleficent began feeling sick. She was throwing up constantly in the mornings, feeling tired, and had some mood swings. She didn't want to worry her husband, so she went and got her friend group together. She told Regina and the other ladies her symptoms and was informed by them that she may be pregnant. She got her minions to go and search for some unused pregnancy tests and they found 8 of them for her to use. She went and used them, wanting to be as sure as she can and to not tell anyone something that is untrue.

Once she peed on the stick, she washed her hands, and went out to sit with her friends. "I don't want to look at the tests first, Regina can you do it for me?" Maleficent asked, looking at her hands in her lap before looking up and giving a pleading look to Regina. "Of course I can dear, don't worry," Regina answered, with an understanding look on her face. After a few minutes, Regina got up to check the tests. In a minute, she came back with a delighted look on her face. "They're positive, all of them! You're pregnant!" She exclaimed, with an excited grin. Maleficent sat there shocked for a few moments, before standing up and saying, "Oh my Gods, I'M PREGNANT!"

The ladies started squealing with happiness for their friend. After a few minutes of congratulations from her friends, they all parted ways as it was getting late in the evening. Hades came home 15 minutes after they left and she told him to sit down because she had something important to tell him. He was nervous, after all, it wasn't everyday that Maleficent told you she had something to tell you. After he freshened up, she was sitting in their living room, waiting for him. They made small talk and then it got more serious. "I have something to tell you," she started. At his nod to continue, she did, "I'm pregnant." At that, Hades froze, "You're pregnant?!" She nodded. He jumped off the couch and pulled Maleficent with him. Once she was up, he pulled her into a hug. He let her go and pulled her into a passionate kiss, tears of happiness streaming down both of their faces. Maleficent because he accepted it, her being pregnant, and because of his happiness. Hades because of Maleficent carrying his child and of the happiness on her face.

Maleficent is now four months pregnant and Hades has been there for her everyday. He woke up with her to hold her hair back when she had her morning sickness, thank the gods that she only had it in the morning and not all day like some of the other ladies on the Isle. She's been having weird cravings that she wouldn't ever think of eating when she wasn't pregnant, but Hades has been there and got her everything she wanted, no matter what time it was. She had dizzy spells and he was there to make sure that she wouldn't fall and that she was safe. Killian, Gaston, Emma, and Hades all have started with the things that they will need for the baby. They were helping out even though they had their own kids at home, and the couple couldn't be more grateful. Regina and Cruella helped with the clothes, all three of them would get together at Regina's castle to make clothes for their kids.

The barrier didn't fully cast out the magic on the Isle. The villains just couldn't ride on brooms, make potions, or cast spells/curses. But the Evil Queen's magic mirror still works, so they found out the gender of their baby with her help. Maleficent and Hades will be having a baby boy. Emma and Regina will be having a little girl. The room that Hades and their friends help paint was blue and green, different shades, but they tried the best they could with what they had. They had also helped Regina and Emma with their things so things would be easier for them.

Maleficent is now 8 months pregnant - Regina is just three months behind. It was getting harder for her to travel. Ursula and Lady Tramaine had told her that they will help with the birth of their son. Speaking of son, Hades and Maleficent agreed that they didn't want people to hurt their son, so they will raise him to be kind but will be able to take care of himself, with the help of magic and getting training when he gets older. They didn't want their son to appear weak name wise, if that makes sense, they will sort of trick the villains of the Isle. To them, the son of Maleficent and Hades will be known as Malice Aberdeenshire-Moors. To their family and friends, he will be known as Malcolm Malice Aberdeenshire-Moors.

Maleficent has been pregnant for over 9 months, she's two weeks overdue, according to Usrula. Just as the two week mark of being overdue, Maleficent felt cramps and then she felt a gush of wetness going down her legs, making a puddle on the floor. "HADES," she yelled as he was coming down the stairs. His head snapped up, looking at her with wide eyes. He rushed down the stairs, picked up Maleficent, put her in the room they designated at the "birthing room", and ran out to get Lady Tremaine and Ursula. Luckily, he didn't have to run too far as they were already on their way to their house. He told them that she was in labor, so they ran behind him as he led them back. They rushed into the room and got to work.

A couple minutes later, all of their friends came in and sat in the hallway that the room was at. They sat and waited. Maleficent called for Hades to join her after an hour and he's been helping her work through her cramps. Occasionally one of the two ladies checked to see how many centimeters she had dilated. Several hours later, they were told that she was dilated enough and that she was ready to push. While pushing and taking a breath to breathe, she yelled out, "I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF, YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" Her hormones being all over the place, Hades being reassured by the ladies that it was a common reaction and for him to not worry about it.

While that was going on, she was ready to start pushing out his head. "Alright Maleficent, take a deep breath, and push, I can see his head," Ursula calmly instructed her, Lady Tremaine holding her less dominant left hand while Hades held her dominant right hand. His hand was being crushed while she pushed the head out, Lady Tremaine not feeling as much pain because she was holding the less dominant hand. Eventually she pushed and got him out, Hades hand being hurt with the force she squeezed it with. But all of the effort was worth it when they heard his piercing cry for the first time, like everything will be fine.

On the Fifteenth of October, 1998, at 10:24 PM: Prince Malcolm Malice Aberdeenshire-Moors was born.


	3. Before They Were Born: Evie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now: It's Evie's turn
> 
> This story is also posted on Wattpad

They had been stuck on the Isle for a year now. Regina had made friends in the form of Maleficent, Hades, Lady Tremaine & her daughters, and Captain Killian Hook Jones. She had made a couple of others, but she's not that close to them. Regina had gotten really close with Maleficent, to the point of telling each other secrets that other people don't know. Although they've shared secrets, there are some that aren't ready to be revealed yet.

One day, when Regina is on one of her weekly walks around the Isle, she meets a young woman with a charming smile and an even more charming personality. A woman with the name of Emma Swan. The personality part she found out after talking and walking with her for two hours, give or take. Eventually though, Regina had to go home as it was getting dark out. Emma offered to walk her back and, thankfully, Regina accepted. Emma memorizes the route to Regina's castle. When Regina safely entered her house, Emma walked away. 

Emma goes home, the home she shares with her grandma (Granny) and her sister (Ruby - Red Riding Hood). She tells Ruby all about her day and how she met "the most beautiful woman on the Isle." The two say their goodnights after talking for a couple of hours, and slowly nod off to sleep. The next day she finds some flowers in the dump of the month. The flowers aren't that dead, so she's hoping Regina likes them and accepts her. She uses the route she memorized and quickly reaches Regina's house (read: castle). She knocks and is let in by Regina's minions, she must've told them to let me in, Emma thinks.

She had her hands behind her back, she didn't want to give away why she was there. She walked in and was seated on a couch, she was told that "The Queen will be down shortly," so she waited patiently for Regina to come down. A couple minutes later, Regina walked down into the living room and they exchanged their "hello's." They talked for a couple of minutes and then Emma started to talk. "Regina, I'm not quite sure how to do this...But will you let me court you?" she asked, sounding nervous in the first sentence and more confident while asking. She had presented the flowers in the middle of talking. Regina smiled a big grin and nodded softly, accepting the flowers. 

They conversed for a few minutes. "Please don't be offended or think that I'm blowing you off," taking Regina's hand in hers while looking her in the eyes, she says, "I will probably be setting things up and figuring out what to do." After she was sure Regina understood, she stood up and said, "I will have my cat, Lily, bring you a letter once I have everything ready for you." Emma smiled, gave Regina a quick hug and left the castle. When she got home she went to talk to her Granny. She asks for one of Granny's special cooking books, one that is very dear to Granny. "What's the reason that you want my mothers recipe book, dear?" Granny asks, her eyebrow raised, not at all phased by the pleading look her granddaughter is giving her. "I want to impress someone," Emma mumbled, not meeting Granny's eyes. "Look me in the eyes when answering me, child!" Granny says. Emma raised her head, looked Granny in the eye (while blushing) and said, "I met someone and want to impress her." Granny smirked and gave her the book. "If anything is wrong with it when I get it back, I will kick your ass into next year," she says to Emma, Emma flinches but nods quickly. She thanks her Granny, takes her book, and walks up the stairs to her bedroom. 

She asked Ruby for help setting up the spot. She chose a place she found while exploring the Isle two months ago. She told Ruby and her Granny where she was going so they didn't have to worry. The spot was a huge lake under a cliff. The lake and the ocean met, so it's a saltwater lake. She got to work. She set up a purifier so that they can have clean water the whole night. She kept Granny's recipe book in a safe spot so she doesn't have to face her wrath. After the purifier was set up, she hid it so no one would steal it, they were on an Isle full of villains after all. 

She went back and gathered materials. She climbed four trees so she could have a cover over the spot. She set up the blanket so they can sit comfortably and added cloth on the sides so people can't snoop. She got a piece of paper that she wrote the information about the date on. She called for Lily and tied the piece of paper to her, she showed her a picture of Regina that she managed to find and told her to find her. As Lily ran off, she set up a "campfire." She dug into the ground, surrounded the hole with decent sized rocks, and went to collect firewood. She found a lot of good sticks for the fire, so she put the ones that would be used later in a pile outside of the little tent she made. She set up the fire outside the tent though, she didn't want to cause a fire. 

She got all the ingredients ready for their dinner and went to go change her clothes, making sure to cover up her "little (not so little)" secret. She put the clothes out of sight and went to go pick up Regina. She found some flowers around the lake, so she picked them and took them to give to Regina, as a "thank you for letting me court you." She arrived and picked up Regina. To say that she was speechless would be the understatement of the year. Regina truly looked like the most beautiful creature to ever walk the Earth. Creature? Emma questioned herself...where did that come from? Well, she's too beautiful to be human. Her companion spoke. She shut him up and told him that if Regina wants to stick around after the secret is revealed, he can court her next. Thankfully, he agreed and shut up (letting his human have control, are his thoughts). 

She gave Regina the flowers, who smelled them and told her to wait a moment because she was going to put them in a vase. A couple minutes later she came back and they started walking. Her companion was nagging her to take Regina's hand, so she did. She was surprised when Regina didn't pull her hand away, in fact it seemed like she was blushing. The Isle has always been covered in clouds, but they managed to see some sunsets and some sunrises. Today was a day that they could see the sunset, it was perfect for their date. They conversed as Emma led them to their date spot. Regina looked at the spot in astonishment, no one had put that much effort into courting her before, even her ex-husband. 

Emma helped Regina onto the logs she placed around the campfire. She went to work and started chopping up the vegetables that she took the mold off of earlier. Emma started the fire while talking to Regina, who was watching Emma work and move around. She cut up some chicken that she managed to find (it was fresh, unlike some foods on the Isle). She started by browning the onions in one pan and in another, she started to boil water. She had made the pasta and now she was working on the chicken. She added a few other veggies in with the chicken. She let the chicken cook and had a light conversation with Regina. Once the food was done, Emma served it and the topic of the conversation changed from the light, "Oh my Gods, this is delicious" to the "What's the reason you're on the Isle?" 

Emma thanked her after every compliment and told her that it was her great-grandmother's recipe. After Regina's question she sat and thought for a few moments on how to answer. Well, it's now or never, her companion told her. She agreed and decided to tell her, she took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm a werewolf. I know that that in itself isn't an excuse to be thrown away, but there's more to it," she started. Regina one of her hands in hers and motioned for her to continue. 

"A group of hunters killed my mothers, it left us both orphans and our grandmother took us in. We couldn't shift at the time so we couldn't help our mother fight. She hid us and eventually the hunters that were alive ran off and the ones that couldn't were killed by my mother. She bled out because of the wolfsbane bullets they used," she took a shuddering breath before continuing. "We were found a couple hours later with our mothers dead body and people blamed her death on us so my sister, grandmother, and I got cast off here instead of going to a jail." 

There were a few tears that escaped both their eyes while Emma was talking. Regina wiped them off of her face and then Emma's, snapping her out of the flashback of the worst days of her life. Emma was surprised that Regina stayed after that story. Apparently her confusion showed and Regina started talking about her own story.

"My mother is the Queen of Hearts, dear. Snow White was my step-daughter," she laughed at Emma's bewildered face, before she continued. "It seems you don't know the true story. My mother was always harsh to me, even as a child. She wanted me to marry into royalty and become a queen of a kingdom, since she had failed. As a child, she made Snow's horse run off with her on it, so I rescued her. King Leopold found out and wanted me to marry him and become a mother to Snow. I didn't want that, I already had someone I was in love with," she took a deep breath before starting to talk again. 

"Snow told my mother about her...my mother is old fashioned so the night we decided to run away, she ripped her heart out in front of me and crushed it. It's why I've been against her and tried to take her heart. I wanted her to suffer as she's made me." There are tears running down her face at a steady rate, remembering how her sweet Danielle and how she was harshly ripped away from her. 

Emma got up, sat beside Regina and just hugged her. She put the fire out and led her into the makeshift tent. Emma held Regina as she cried and let out years of sadness, heartbreak, and betrayal. She sat there comforting her. After Regina stopped crying, Emma dried her face, and they sat there until the sun was long gone. After they looked presentable, Emma walked Regina back to her castle. They didn't know at the time, but they were both thinking the same thing. She's it for me. 

Before Emma could turn around to leave, Regina grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. At first, Emma didn't respond because of the shock, but she began kissing her back. They kissed until the need for breathing became too much. Regina was blushing, but didn't apologize. Emma was flustered, but her wolf, Maxime (Max), was howling with joy. Regina gave Emma another kiss, this one was quick (much to the disappointment of Max), and said goodnight to Emma. Emma said goodnight, sweet dreams, etc. and then watched Regina go inside, just to make sure she was safe. Then she began her trek back home. After that one successful date there were many, many more. The introductions of family happened before they were intimate. And their story will continue in the next chapter.


	4. Before They Were Born: Evie - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the previous chapter, with Emma and Regina's story.

Emma and Regina had been together for a year now. They had both introduced each other to their respective friend groups. That, in turn, got their friends together as one big group. Emma introduced Regina to her Granny and Ruby. Both had loved her and they bonded with her with what they had in common with each other. They had yet to get to know each other intimately, and it was a surprise that Max had held off for so long. They knew that it wouldn't be long before they went all the way through. 

It was their one year anniversary and Emma planned to make it special. She set up the spot like she did the first time, except this time she had actual chairs to sit in and not on logs like last time. She got permission to use her Granny's recipe book again, so she did. This time she made a type of salad and some steak, fortunately the meat is actually good and not like the other things on the Isle. After it was set up and the salad was made, Emma left to pick up Regina. Regina looked as beautiful as ever and they walked back the way they did on their first date, talking as they went. 

Once they were settled, Emma served Regina the salad, and started on the steaks. Once they were done, they ate while talking. Emma found some unused wine and poured it in for Regina. Turns out it was really expensive and one that Regina enjoyed, the 1947 Cheval-Blanc. After they finished, Emma cleaned up and put the fire out. Regina helped put the things away. They were talking as they did things and then they settled in the chairs...then things started getting heated between them. From the kisses to...

*SMUT AHEAD...TREAD CAREFULLY* 

She then walked to the tent Emma put up earlier, undressing as soon as she entered. Her top drifted to the blanket first and then went her skirt. When she was left in just her bra and panties, she turned to see that Emma had entered. She wasn't shocked to find Emma's (and Max's) heightened gaze on her, watching her moves, looking as inch by inch of her skin was revealed. The look on her face showing her lust and need to fuck her. After removing her bra, Regina got down on her knees, on the blanket, and then she settled on her back.

Spreading her thighs, she gave her wolf a look full of desire. The surrounding area lit by a lantern, then she requested softly, "Fuck me, Alpha?" She opened her thighs further apart, encouraging Emma to lay there. Taking the hint and eager to fuck her mate, Emma pulled her tank top off, showing off smooth skin and chiseled abs.

"Fuck." Regina breathed out. Emma looked gorgeous and incredibly strong. Her eyes roamed her large arms and the defined muscles. She bit down so hard on her bottom lip that she almost drew blood. Emma hurriedly undid her pants, letting them fall to her feet. She was only in a pair of boxer briefs now. She had a pleasant view of Emma's large appendage. The huge bulge showed that Emma was as aroused as she was, she was ready for it. "Emma please," she begged. 

Emma looked up at her girlfriend. The gorgeous alluring woman that she had fallen in love with. She was squirming and waiting to be taken and Emma was ready to take her. The primal needs to take what hers overcame her. Emma's hand reached down, collecting the panties into her hand then she ripped the material from Regina's body. She was ecstatic from hearing the little yelp she got from her. She chuckled and threw the ripped panties aside then focused her attention to Regina and her dripping center. She inhaled, smelling her again before tasting her arousal as it smeared her tongue. Her girlfriends hips thrusted upwards and she writhed, wanting more but Emma grunted, not wanting her to move, and then held her hips securely, making her hips stay where they were. Regina's hips attempted to move again but Emma held them firmly as she started to lick and suck Regina's bundle of nerves, doing it until her wetness was running down her chin and over her face. She began prodding Regina's entrance with her the tip of her tongue. 

Regina whimpered at the feeling and the things that Emma was making her feel. She continued to lick at her. She stopped for a moment and wrapped her lips around Regina's clit, her lover threw her head back and moaned loudly, her body tensing under the ministrations. Both her hands came down and her fingers buried themselves in Emma's hair.

"I like the way you smell," Emma murmured as she pulled her face away.

She started kissing up Regina's body, each touch of her lips on her skin leaving goosebumps on her girlfriend's as they moved.

"Emma...please," she whimpered.

Emma licked her boob in response. Her tongue moving along it, tasting before Emma softly bit the nipple.

"Emma..." she gasped again. 

Her nipple was then sucked into the werewolf's mouth and Regina shut her eyes, her head hitting the blanket once again. It's like she couldn't get enough of the feeling. Emma had covered the nipple with her mouth and bit it again. Regina moaned softly. The werewolf chuckled at the sound then gave it a harder bite before letting it go completely. Regina knew that Emma enjoyed the yelp that came from her, from the smile on her face. Regina wasn't afraid of Emma, even though she was so much stronger and faster. To Regina, Emma was like her large puppy, cuddly and incredibly protective over her.

Emma wrapped one of her hands around the base of her dick before stroking it up to the head. She stroked it until there was precum dripping from the tip. Regina's walls pulsed as she watched her. She's had enough of the teasing.

"Emma, please take me," She whispered. "I need to feel you."

Emma's gaze lingered on her, but she said nothing. Regina felt Emma's hands gripping her thighs firmly. She was dragged closer to her girlfriend. Regina saw Emma breathing heavily.

Emma's dick twitched and a smirk formed on Regina's face. "It seems we both need each other, badly." She whispered. 

"Fuck me like the Alpha you are, Emma. Don't act like a little pup that doesn't know what to do."

Emma had a surprised look on her face, Regina was taunting her. She took Regina's challenge seriously, Emma shuffled closer to Regina. There was a focused look on Emma's face, Regina noticed. She felt the head of the cock moving along her folds, sliding along the length of her, nudging her sensitive clit. Regina's hips jerked and she moaned quietly.

"I'm wet and ready for you," Regina gasped out. 

Emma, in response, slid the head back down, lining it up with her entrance. She used her right hand, placing it beside Regina's head so that she could stay balanced over Regina. Emma began easing inside her slowly. Regina's eyes were shut, her head falling back onto the blanket, fisting it with both her hands. Emma was gifted in both length and girth. When she slid inside her, she stretched her to her limit. It was almost painful as it was such a tight fit.

Emma waited till Regina was ready. She waited till her expression went from painful to pleasureful. It didn't take long and soon her body welcomed Emma. Her eyes opened and she whispered, "I'm ready."

Emma nodded and slowly started thrusting in and out. She started out slowly, listening to Regina's reactions. Emma slowly sped up her pace after she felt Regina's walls relax even more.

Regina let go of the blanket and cupped Emma's face. Emma shut her eyes and enjoyed Regina's soft touch. She didn't stop moving on top of her, finding a strong rhythm.

She slid into that warmth and the slickness as she went deeper. She squeezed her walls around Emma, making her stop at the wonderful sensation.

Emma growled out, "Mine."

"I'm yours," Regina whimpered as Emma started moving again. 

Emma huffed a breath and sped up the pace, sliding out almost all the way and slamming back inside, all the way. Regina arched her back and moaned loudly. She moved her other hand to squeeze Emma's breast. Emma grunted in approval. Regina moved her other hand from Emma's face to her shoulders, to dig her nails in. Emma thrusted in deeper inside her and they both moaned out from the pleasure. Emma's started going harder and faster, going deep into her hot wetness, craving it.

Regina moved her hand from Emma's shoulder and slid it up her spine and into her hair. She pulled Emma's towards her. Emma dipped her head and their lips came together. The kiss was wet with all tongue and teeth. There was also a lot of passion. Regina tasted her cum on Emma's mouth. She moaned and rolled her hips towards Emma. Regina . They moved together as they kissed.

The sounds of their first time drifting out into the silence of the night. The lantern's light reflecting the sweat on Emma's skin. Regina's pussy began trembling, her release creeping up on her. Emma's expression said that she was close too, as did her dick twitching in her. Emma kissed downward and stopped when she got to the spot where her shoulder met her neck, she sank her teeth into her skin. Regina moaned at the feeling and her pussy fluttered in response. Regina stopped thrusting up as she finally orgasmed. Emma's movements became erratic as her own climax approached. Emma released inside Regina, her thrusts slowing down, and then finally stopping.

Ah, what a night.

That night was a year ago, now though, Emma and Regina have been intimate many more times. Emma had proposed to her six months ago, with the help of Maleficent and Hades. I knew those two were hiding something. Emma had made the ring herself and that day she also presented a deer that Max had killed for her. Emma cooked it, just like she had on the other times Emma was in charge of the date.

Emma had made their spot look amazing, the tent was still there, except it wasn't plain black, it was a royal purple color mixed with black. Emma had proposed to her at midnight, after they had eaten and had...ahem had been intimate. It was a beautiful ring with sapphire in the center with diamonds surrounding it. The ring part of it was made of titanium that had rubies in it. 

Life was going amazingly for both of them, especially after what had happened  
Life was going amazingly for both of them, especially after what had happened. Thankfully the barrier only dampened their powers, meaning that Emma and her family could still shift. Maleficent can shift to her dragon form, but since she's a huge dragon she doesn't because she doesn't want the people on the other side figuring it out. Regina can still do spells, but cannot cast curses on anyone or anything. 

The wedding and honeymoon came and went. Regina had a beautiful royal purple dress while Emma wore a black tuxedo with a purple shirt, matching with Regina. They had deep purple roses that looked like they were almost black and lighter purple colored roses as well. After the wedding, they had the reception. Emma and Regina had their first dances as Mrs. Emma and Regina Swan-Mills. 

They cut the cake that was made by Granny and Ruby with the help of Ursula, and they danced the night away. They had sex that night as a married couple, getting reacquainted with each others bodies. Unbeknownst to them, at least not yet, there was a new life made by them that day. It was surprising to them that Regina wasn't pregnant when they had sex before.


	5. Before They Were Born: Evie - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of Emma and Regina's story...with the new addition by the name of Evie.

It has been three weeks since they got married and Emma noticed that Regina was getting sick, just like Maleficent was. Max is getting more protective and she is 98% sure that Regina is pregnant. So, she decided to ask her when she came back home that night.

They were settled in bed when Emma decided to bring it up. "Hey love, I noticed that you were getting sick and Max is telling me something," Emma started, lying on her side to face Regina. Regina nodded, motioning for her to continue. So Emma did, "Max is saying that you're pregnant, he can tell from the way your scent changed since our wedding night." Regina nodded at her with a smile, "It's why I was with the girls, we got pregnancy tests for me to make sure." Emma gave her a wide grin and leaned in for a kiss.

The weeks flew by, the news of The Evil Queen and her pregnancy getting around the Isle. Emma and Regina were ecstatic, The Queen of Hearts, on the other hand, not so much. _I can't believe that my daughter, A QUEEN, would marry that mutt...a good for nothing mutt!_ That was the one thought going through Cora's mind. She knew that she had to do something to make the godforsaken child leave and that mutt as well. With that thought in mind, she left to go do her plotting.

\------------------------

Regina was hit by the morning sickness, _Why the bloody hell do they call it morning sickness when it happens all damn day._ Regina must have thought that thousands of times with how many times she has thrown up. She craved foods that she never liked before, like tuna fish with ketchup that was on two slices of rye bread. She had random mood swings, like one second she would be mad at something and the next she would be laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Emma and Regina were stronger than ever, no matter the obstacles that were thrown at them during this pregnancy so far. Regina used her magic mirror to find out the gender of their baby. They found out that it was going to be a girl, their beautiful baby girl (even though they haven't met her yet).

They were coming up with names for their daughter. "I like the names Megan, Hannah, Jessica, and Quinn," Emma said, reading off the names from her list. Regina nodded at each one. "I like the names Lucy, Lauren, Evie, and Amy," she listed off of her own list. Emma wrote down all of the names from both lists. "I don't like the names Megan or Hannah," Regina said. Emma nodded, drawing a line through those names, then she started talking, "I don't like the names Lucy or Amy." Regina nodded at her, so she crossed those names off as well.

They discussed and decided they won't have the names Georgia or Jessica, they agreed that they didn't seem fit for their child **_(A/N I don't mean to offend people with any of these names)_**. They took a lunch break and decided the name then.

\------------------------

***Back to Cora Mills - this is before the names of the baby were discussed* (She mostly thinks and doesn't talk unless she's ordering around her minions - as you might've guessed, italics is them thinking)**

_Now time to start trying to make my daughter leave that mutt._ Cora thought, bitterly. _I may not have been there to ruin your wedding, but I will make sure that you won't be happy._ There was an evil smirk on her face, thinking of how to start her plans. According to her minions, she's only three weeks along. _The child must've been conceived on their wedding night._ She was disgusted by the thought. 

Her first few traps would be trying to kill the child, she hoped that losing the child would drive the two apart.

Trap #1: Getting Regina to trip and land on her stomach. She's going to do this in the Bargain Market so no one links the death of "one of our future rulers" - (according to most people on the Isle) - to her. She laid out several things that Regina could trip over, some of them obvious - others, not so much. Cora watched from the side as Regina finally tripped over one of the less obvious traps. Unfortunately for Cora, the wolf saw her trip and caught her _right_ before Regina fell. Regina didn't even fall halfway before Emma caught her. 

Trap #2: This trap was placed at the path leading up to Regina's castle. This one was another tripping one, it was set up when both, Regina and Emma, were out of the castle. The trap was nake to the naked eye...naked _human_ eye. Emma and Regina were walking back home that evening, hand in hand, after another one of their dates. When Emma looked away from Regina, she noticed something on the pathway. _Another thing Regina could've tripped over,_ Emma thought. She stopped walking, which made Regina stop walking as well, and told Regina to stay there. She went and undid the trap by pulling hard on the string. 

(Final Trap) Trap #3: _Hopefully the thief doesn't mess this one up, it's the last one I could think of,_ Cora grumbled in her head. The plan was for Robin Hood to get Regina alone and try to convince her to leave Emma, either with words or try to seduce her. He has been in love with her for quite sometime now, _at least he's better than the mutt_ , Cora thought. The plan was put into motion when he saw Emma go out of the house, he heard her say that she'll be gone for a few hours. _More than enough time for me to work my magic,_ Robin thought. What he didn't know was that Emma had given Regina her mating bite and allowed Regina to return it, it was surprising that Max allowed it. Emma could feel her emotions and vise-versa, they can also communicate telepathically, thankfully the magic border didn't stop that. Robin entered the house, it appeared that their minions weren't at the house at the time, _Making my job much easier, Regina darling, here I come._ Robin thought with a smug smile. 

Regina was sitting in the common room of the house, reading a book. When she saw him, she felt scared, not that she showed it. Emma felt it and stopped what she was doing. She paid and started talking to Regina through their bond. _"Are you alright? Do you want me to come home?"_ Emma asked, paying for the stuff and standing in an alleyway. _"No, not yet. But can you make your way home. You don't need to rush, but if I get more fearful, then please RUN,"_ Regina instructed her, her face remaining blank as one of her hands gripped her pocket knife (it was strapped to her leg, one on each). "I just want to talk," Robin told her, _as if I'd ever believe you,_ Regina scoffed in her mind - after making sure that Emma couldn't hear it. She nodded with a blank face and told him to stay there. He nodded and started to talk, he took a single step forward. _As if I'd leave my beautiful wife and mate for_ ** _you,_** _your face looks as if you have severe constipation,_ she thinks, angrily. Her face was impassive, but she felt the fear again and knew that her wife would be here before he got close enough to touch her. 

She subtly looked out the window and saw her wife, she looked back at him and he was closer than before, almost touching her. She didn't say anything, until he touched her shoulder. "GET YOUR FUCKINGS HANDS OFF OF ME, FORREST BOY!" She yelled at him. Her wife came through the door and roughly pulled his arm off of her wife. She told Regina to go upstairs, thankfully she listened. Emma turned back to Robin and he punched her, if she were human she was sure her nose would be broken. But she wasn't and the only thing that got damaged was Robin's hand. She punched him in the gut and then punched his throat, blood coming out of his mouth. She grabbed his hand and turned him around with it, twisting it so his arm broke. She kicked his back hard enough to break a few ribs. She grabbed him by this hair and dragged him out of their house and into the marketplace and it seemed busier than earlier. She held him by the throat and her strong voice carried out, "This is what will happen to those who think they can put their hands on my mate without her permission. I would've killed you if I didn't have a mate waiting for me at home." She then told them what he tried to do and what he did. She humiliated him. After that she went home to her mate and they cuddled in bed that night, talking about many things.

\------------------------

The rest of Regina's pregnancy went smoothly and Emma did everything she could to make it easier for Regina. She woke up with her when she threw up in the morning, holding her hair back and going to get her a glass of water. Emma endured her many, many, **many** , mood swings. Like when she's angry, she doesn't take what she says to heart and when she's sad she lets her cry on her shoulder while trying to cheer her up. When she's woken up at random times during the night for Regina's cravings for deer meat ("That comes from you, she is part werewolf after all," Regina had told her.), she doesn't complain. In fact, it makes her and Max happy that Regina is relying on them and that their daughter is very much alive and kicking away in her mother's tummy. 

Maleficent and Hades' son, Malice was born and a couple of months later, Regina was in labor. She woke Emma up at 4:30 in the morning, telling her that she was starting to feel contractions. Emma took Regina to the room they call the 'birthing room" in their castle. She then shifted into her wolf form and took off running. She went to get Ursula first, then got Granny and Ruby, and finally they went to get Maleficent and Hades. They all knew what was happening when they saw a wolf with golden fur at their doorstep, so they rushed to get to Regina.

Emma got there first as she was in wolf form followed by Granny and Ruby, both in wolf form. Everyone else got there eventually and Emma went to sit with Regina, after shifting back to human form and putting on clothes. Her water broke a few moments later and a couple of hours later, she was fully dilated. After all of the contractions, Emma was sure that if she were a human, her hand would've been broken. Maleficent and Hades brought their three month old son, Malice ( **a/n: I will be calling 'Malice' 'Mal' because it is a Malvie/Mevie Story),** and the noise of Regina's screams woke him up from his slumber, so Hades took him to another room on a different floor. 

"Take deep breaths, start pushing when I tell you to," instructed Maleficent, to a tired Regina. Regina nodded and began pushing when Maleficent told her to. "The head is out, the next part will be the hardest and most painful. Take deep breaths to calm yourself," Maleficent told her, wincing sympathetically. Regina calmed herself as best as she could, while Emma stroked along her sweaty forehead, trying her best to help her calm. After a painful few moments, the shoulders of their daughter were through, and the rest of her body slid out easily. 

The crying baby was laid on Regina's chest and the drying almost immediately ceased to exist. Emma cut the umbilical cord. The couple marveled at her. Then Maleficent took her away to clean her up. After the blood and...other things were washed off of the baby's body, Maleficent put her in a diaper and loosely wrapped a blanket on her. Once Maleficent got to Regina, she removed the blanket and put the newborn on her mother's chest. Maleficent left the room, as did the other ladies, and Emma placed a blanket over their baby and her wife. Regina stoked her back and then the calm was interrupted by the cries of a newborn. Regina nursed her as she read in the books. After she was fed, Emma burped her and she fell asleep.

Later, they called everyone into the room. Everyone was excited to find out the name of their princess **_(a/n: the Evil Queen is still a queen, so I thought it would be best to call her one)_**. "Everyone, meet the newest member of our family. Princess Evelyn Alethea Swan-Mills," Emma announced. And just like that a new member of their family was added, Princess Evelyn Alethea Swan-Mills. Born on the Eleventh of January, 1999, at 1:05 PM. 


End file.
